Touch arrays may be used to replace mechanical buttons, knobs, and other similar mechanical user interface controls, providing reliable operation under harsh conditions. Touch arrays for a touch panel (e.g., a touch-sensing surface) are widely used in modern customer applications, providing new user interface options in existing products. A touch controller may receive signals from a touch array. The signals may correspond to values (e.g., capacitance values, resistance values, touch sense values, etc.). For example, when no objects are in contact or in close proximity with the touch panel, the touch controller may receive a signal corresponding to a baseline value of the touch array. When an object, such as a finger, comes in contact or close proximity with the touch panel, the touch controller may receive a signal corresponding to a second value (e.g., capacitance value, a resistance value, touch sense value, etc.) that is different from the baseline value of the touch array. The touch controller may convert the signals into digital values (e.g., the touch controller may process and digitalize the signals to generate measurement values) that are stored as measurement values in the memory of an electronic device. Conventional touch controllers can process signals received from rectangular touch arrays by using standard firmware (e.g., universal configurable firmware). Conventional touch controllers cannot process signals received from non-rectangular touch arrays using universal configurable firmware.